fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo War I: The Beginning/Old Story
The sky was dark. Ulac Olsen stood on Tamaro Island, looking out to the stormy sea. He knew this was day the gods had told him about, The Day of Reckoning. The day that the King of Darkness would take the island and put it underwater, never to see the light of day again. If he was to stay alive, he would have to leave. Fast. Soon. While getting ready to leave, he saw a pink Koopa ride up on a dark cloud. This did not look like the King of Darkness, but if it had anything to do with the evil spirit, Ulac would have to leave. Now. He didn't know where to go, but he did. Out at sea, he realized where he needed to go. Fantendisland. The home of all the Fantendo heroes. He would find the members for a great army there, to help destroy the King of Darkness. So begins the first chapter of Fantendo War. The Full Story (This storyline picks up from the story part on the game's main page. Read that first.) (This story is written as if it was just a story, and not for a game. You have to figure out the parts you would play.) After landing on Fantendisland, Ulac's eyes first laid upon the massive Fantendo Mansion. This is where all the Fantendo heroes live. When he walked up to the door, he noticed the Unten-shaped doorknobs and the sculptures of Plumber near the door. He reached out his hand, and opened the door. Immediately he noticed that the Fantendo Foyer was empty. Where were all the heroes? He walked toward the stairs. What he saw did not please him. It was a Shadow Unten! It lunged at him. This is the first boss fight. After destroying Shadow Unten, the heroes came out and applauded for him. Plumber stepped up and said "Thank you for defeating the Shadow Unten. A dark mist has fallen over the island, so we did not risk getting touched by the shadow. It might have taken us over!" Ulac understood, and therefore replied, "The King of Darkness has taken my island and sunk it into the sea. I must destroy him, but I need help. I was hoping you all would join me in my quest." "LK24, teach the ways of Fantendo to this man here." Plumber said to LemmyKoopa24, a Koopa who hates both Bowser and Mario. LK24 took Ulac to the Training Hills. "I don't like this Ulac guy." Sixty Four said. "Why not?" Plumber asked him. "I don't know, he makes me think something bad is going to happen to us. Like our island will suffer the same fate as his...." Sixty replied. After the training session, LK24 said to Ulac, "You must defeat me as your last task for Fantendo acceptance." They fought, and fought on, until Ulac finally won out. "Very good." LK24 said, breathing heavily as to show he has been thoroughly beaten. "Thank you for accepting me into Fantendo and its world." Ulac said. Then, just as the sun set, dark creatures called Dark Sprites rose from the ground and attacked Ulac and LK24. They made short work of the little foot soldiers, but the big Dark Pounder came just then. This is the second boss fight. After killing the Dark Pounder, LK24 and Ulac both decided it was time to go to sleep. But, The King of Darkness still was awake in his home, far away, along with a very powerful Fantendo villain.... The continuation can be found in the story section of the next Fantendo War game, Fantendo War II: The Enemies . Category:Storylines